


Guilty Pleasure

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Every time he did it he felt guilty. Dirty. Wrong.But that just seemed to turn him on a little bit more





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is a teen in this, but Tony isnt actually there, just the thought of him. But im tagging it underage just in case. 
> 
> I wrote this at three in the morning so dont judge it too harshly lol

For someone that had been jerking off to the thought of Tony Stark, his _idol_, since he was twelve, Peter really never felt any less guilty. The first fleeting thought before he touched himself would bring a dark blush and a sense of shame to him, and the first coherent thought after he came would send him hiding under his covers, praying to whatever gods there were that no one heard him.

Every time he felt guilty. Dirty. Wrong.

But that just seemed to turn him on just a little bit more. 

And there he was in the same scenario again. He had thought just a little too hard about how Mr. Stark looked at him the day before, and before he knew it, he was sporting a rather impressive and sturdy tent in his flimsy pajama pants. 

A short thought crossed his mind just as he was hesitantly pushing his hand into his boxers. _God, Mr. Stark would be so disgusted in Peter if he knew what he did to his thought._

Peter hesitated for a moment, his fingers stroking over the faint hairs of his happy trail, his hard cock just barely out of reach. Then he decided (as he always did) that what Mr. Stark didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

He took his hard cock into hand, a soft hiss escaping him as his cold hand came into contact with the warm, sensitive flesh. He moved to lay onto his back and reached to grab the bottle of lotion from his nightstand. Just a single pump of the lotion would do, he determined. He probably wouldn't even last long enough to use all of the lotion up. That thought made him blush again. But it didn't make him move his hand. 

He started with slow, steady strokes, in no hurry to finish. His mind quickly wandered, imagining it was someone else's hand between his thighs. The hand was much larger. Calloused and rough from years of hard work. And it was so much sure of its movements. a soft moan left Peter as he first began the mental imagery of Mr. Stark jerking him off. 

"Mr. Stark, please," he breathed into the nearly silent room. "Please, I need it."

The older man would know just how to make Peter feel good, having years of experience with different men. As he thought about this, Peter did what he knew felt good, gently running his thumb over the slight ridge just under the head of his cock. That caused a louder sound to leave him. His free hand moved down to rub at his sore and swollen balls, full from a day of not jerking off and ready to spend his load. 

After a few more minutes of this, Peter already felt his orgasm building and tightening bellow his stomach. He bit his lip, fighting against being too loud in case May got home. He kept muttering Mr. Starks name under his breath like it was a curse, his eyes slipping shut and his hips rising ever so slightly off of the bed. 

Then he felt the hot coil that had been tightening in his belly snap. His orgasm washed over him, his hand barely able to keep moving as his hips jerked up off of the bed, the front of his sleep pants that he never took off becoming wet. Oops. 

He rode out his orgasm, soft moans and whimpers leaving him. 

"Thank you...Thank you, Mr. Stark," he whispered, breathless. The guilty feeling started kicking in after that. 

He cleaned himself up, sighing softly. He couldn't believe that he had done that again. It was gross. He shouldn't have been moaning the name of his mentor who was over twice his age. 

But knowing that he _shouldn't_ still seemed to make the idea that much more appealing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, find me on tumblr at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
